To Be With You
by magicalplay
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATED. This story will end with alternate endings. So far in the story, Satoshi and Riku will become a couple. Please RxR.
1. A contest?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own DN Angel, nor any of the characters. Though I truly wish I did.

* * *

"Why, why?" Riku kept wondering. What's so different between me and Risa? "Why can't I ever be whatever she is? She has it all, the looks, everything. We're twins so what's so different about me except for my short hair that makes me so different from her.

As Riku wonder about this kind of thing, she just can't help it. Her only love Daisuke is in love in with Risa. Why couldn't he be in love with her? Is she that much different from Risa. Day by day, Riku hope that Daisuke can see her, just how he sees Risa. She wants him to love her. Risa doesn't even love Daisuke, she's in love with Dark, so why does Risa always gets what's she wants?

"There's no use in thinking about it now" Riku thought, and she just went to bed to be ready for school tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

"Dai-chan, wake up or you're gonna be late," Emiko called to her son.

"Oh gosh, what time is it?" Daisuke said half sleeping. When he look at the clock he quickly jumped up. "Stupid Dark, why didn't you wake me up?'

'You should have woken yourself up, I'm not your babysitter' Dark said, teasing Daisuke.

"So much for your help," Daisuke said as he got ready for school.

Daisuke quickly ran out the door and ran to the train station. When he got there, he was completely out of breath.

"Made it," He said panting.

"Oh Niwa," Risa said when she saw him.

"Hi, Ms. Harada," He said, and blushed seeing is love. This was the person that he had fallen in love with, even though she rejected him, he still had feelings for her.

When they both got to school they got to their class. Daisuke, Risa, and Riku were all in the same class.

"Well, I have an announcement to make," the teacher said in a cheery voice.

"Oh great" Takeshi said in a bored voice. The teacher gave him a death glared and he piped down.

"This year, I decided that we are going to enter in the Adoration Contest, because the grand prize this year for the class is a whole room remodeling and decoration, so I was really hoping to win." The teacher said with pride. "Normally I wouldn't really care in some contest like that, but since I heard about the grand prize, I knew I wanted my students to win it."

"What's the Adoration Contest," Someone shouted from the back of the class.

"Oh, it's a contest of multiply events, it tests everything to can think of, physical, emotional, social tests are all given," the teacher began to say, "the only thing is you enter it with partners, a boy and girl."

"So is it like a lover's contest or something" one boy from the room joked.

"Actually, I don't know, because I've actually never payed attention to this contest until now, but I heard, most of the people entering the contests are couples mainly because they know each other well for the event that needs it, but it doesn't mean that friends can't enter it as well."

"So is the whole class entering or what?" Takeshi asked, his voice now pumped up, because he's getting kind of excited about the event coming up.

"Goodness, no" the teacher said. "Only one boy and girl, is supposed to be picked out of the whole class to represent us in the event.

'You want to enter this thing with your beloved Risa, don't you Daisuke' Dark teased Daisuke from inside his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke responded back slightly blushing.

'I'm part of you Daisuke, I know what you think, and I say you should let me out and join this contest with my sweet Riku' Dark said.

"Riku?" Daisuke said in surprise, even though he knew that Dark liked her.

Meanwhile Riku was sitting at her desk looking sad. She really hopes that she could enter it with Daisuke, but she knew it was only a wish, because in reality, if Daisuke was to go with someone, it would be Risa. She sighed.

Satoshi Hiwatari, who was sitting right next to her, saw her expression, but he just kept his usual blank face.

"I want all of you to go home tonight and think about it, and tomorrow we'll have a vote to see who will be our representing us for this contest." The teacher said.

* * *

Well that's it for now guys, I'll write more in my next chapter. Please read and review, if you want you can give me votes on who should be the people chosen to enter the contest. Thanks for reading my story. 


	2. Feelings?

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own DN Angel and any of the characters in it.

* * *

**Previously **:"I want all of you to go home tonight and think about it, and tomorrow we'll have a vote to see who will be our representing us for this contest." The teacher said.

* * *

Everyone in the class started chattering. They kept going on and on discussing who they should've vote for.

"So Daisuke, I bet you're planning to vote for yourself and Risa, aren't you?" Takeshi said to Daisuke.

"What gave you that idea?" Daisuke said nervously.

"Well it's obvious to everyone that you like her," Takeshi teased.

'See Daisuke, you're just too easy to read, you can't keep anything to yourself, can you?' Dark said from inside Daisuke's mind.

"Shut up," Daisuke responded back, while he felt that it is true that's actually what he wanted to do. When he glanced over at Risa, he saw that she was talking to some of her friends.

"So are you sure you don't like Daisuke?" one of Risa's friend asked her.

"Of course, we're just really good friends, my heart totally belong to my Dark," Risa said holding her hand to her heart.

'See Daisuke, she doesn't like you, she likes me on the other hand so I think you should let me just take over," Dark said.

Daisuke isn't really that much bothered that Risa said she doesn't like him anymore, he already knew that, but he just hoped someday she will start liking him back.

"Stupid Dark," Daisuke said in his mind.

'It's not my fault I got all the charm, so just drop this subject and let me and Riku enter this thing,' Dark said laughing.

"Hmm, Riku?" Daisuke said looking over to where she was sitting noticing that she didn't look so happy, "I wonder what's wrong with her? She doesn't look so happy."

Then the bell for lunch rang and everyone quickly packed up their things and ran out the door.

"C'mon Riku," Risa shouted as she ran out the door.

"She's so annoying sometimes," Riku said smiling.

She quickly packed up her things and ran out the door, but bumped into someone along her was out and landed on her bottom.

"Ouch," She said as she looked up to see who she bumped into, "Oh Hiwatari"

Satoshi just stared at her with a blank expression, not saying anything, and just reached out a hand for her to grab. Riku grabbed it and got up.

"Thanks," She said as she ran to the cafeteria to meet up with Risa.

"There's something about her that's just, I don't know," Satoshi whispered to himself.

Daisuke who saw what just happened, just seemed surprise.

'What's so surprising Daisuke? Don't tell me you've fallen for my Riku too,' Dark said teasing him.

"Yeah right, Riku is just a friend, and since when was Riku yours anyways?" Daisuke responded back.

Then Daisuke just went to lunch.

AFTERSCHOOL

As Riku was pushing her bike to walk home, she kept wondering who she should vote for tomorrow.

"Daisuke, seems to like Risa, so maybe those two," Riku started thinking, "It would be wrong of me to vote for myself, so it's settled, Daisuke and Risa."

As she was walking she didn't know that someone was walking behind her.

"Ms. Harada?" someone called her.

"Oh Niwa," Riku exclaimed as she turned around to see him.

"So, I see you're walking home again," Daisuke said to her.

"Yeah, the weather's just great," she responded back.

They just walked like that, together in total silence.

'C'mon Daisuke are you dumb or what, break the silence,' Dark said to him.

"There's nothing really to say to her," Daisuke responded back as he suddenly stop.

'Let me out then, I'll find a subject to talk about,' Dark said.

"No," Daisuke said.

"Niwa? Are you okay?" Riku said, sudden her face really close to him staring at him.

Daisuke blushed and jumped back. "Yeah I'm totally fine," he said making a fake laugh to along with it.

"If you say so," Riku said continuing to walk.

'She's cute isn't she Daisuke?' Dark joked to Daisuke.

" Shut up Dark," Daisuke responded back. Although he thought she does look kinda cute when she has that worried look on her face, or a that surprise and happy look or..

"Oh no, what the heck am I thinking, I like Risa, RISA, not Riku," Daisuke thought.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Riku, did you hear, Dark's going to be out again tonight to steal the Golden Phoenix," Risa exclaimed.

"Who cares, that pervert can do what he wants to do, I hope he just get caught soon," Riku said in a bored voice.

"What do you mean I pervert, he's an honorable, and noble guy Riku," Risa responded back.

"Now to change the subject," Riku began, "Risa, who are you voting for tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet," Risa responded back.

DAISUKE'S HOUSE

"Oh man, why do I have to wear this dumb costume?" Daisuke complained.

'Because, it's work and your mom said so,' Dark responded back.

"This is crap," Daisuke said as he got ready to go and took out Risa's picture. Then he turned into Dark.

"Make this quick Dark, cause I don't want to be out too late," Daisuke said inside of Dark's mind.

Dark called Wiz to turn into wings and they left for the museum.

* * *

Sorry to leave a cliff hanger guys, but I'll try to get it done tonight or tommorrow night. Thanks for reading my story.


	3. Another Stolen Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Like always, I don't own DN Angel or any characters in here.

* * *

RISA'S/RIKU'S HOUSE

"Please, Riku!" Risa pleaded to her sister.

"No," Riku shouted back.

Risa had just pleaded to her sister to come with her to the museum that Dark was going to show up tonight.

"PLEASE, I really need someone to come with me, I don't want to go by myself, I asked Niwa but he said he was too busy," Risa said using her puppy eyes.

"No, you're better off just staying home," Riku replied back.

"Please," Risa said now actually crying.

Riku who now can't stand her sister's tears, just agreed, "but just this once."

"Yay," Risa said excitedly.

AT THE MUSEUM

"Okay, now how to get in," Dark said as he was flying over it.

"Hurry up," Daisuke said from inside his mind.

"Shut up," Dark said, "Okay Wiz, I need your help."

Wiz dropped Dark down to the roof of the museum and as Dark was dropped Wiz quickly transformed into someone that looked like Dark to fly away to make it look like he was Dark.

Suddenly the sirens was all turning on as everyone thought that it was actually Dark flying away, so all the guards and police all ran outside to go after him.

"Piece of cake," Dark said as he entered the museum from the roof door.

MEANWHILE

Before all the guards and police were tricked by Wiz, Risa and Riku had already snuck into the museum by crawling through the air vents, since they were small enough.

"How did I let you drag me into this?" Riku whispered as she crawled.

Risa just giggled and said, "Because you are the best twin in the world."

When they got into the museum, it was dark; no light at all for some reason, the only light came from the light of the moon shining through the window. That's when they heard all the sirens.

"That's Dark," Risa shouted as she ran off.

"Wait Risa," Riku shouted as she tried to follow her sister but lost sight of her so she stopped, and now she was lost. It was dark, and every hall seems like the other.

"Oh crap," Riku said under her breath. She walked into a huge room, and there she saw the Golden Phoenix. It was a golden statue of a bird perched on a silver branch.

"I thought Dark took it already, something isn't right here," Riku whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps so she went behind one of the columns in the room. She could hear that also outside it started to rain.

"That was easy," Dark said as he walked into the room and came up to the Golden Phoenix.

"Dark," Riku thought in her head.

"Very impressive Dark," A voice said from inside the room. Then from out of the shadows, Satoshi stepped out.

"So what's up commander," Dark said as he grabbed the statue.

"I'm not letting you leave this room with that thing," Satoshi said sternly.

"Well what if I say you can't stop me?" Dark said back to him.

'Dark, this is bad, let's just leave," Daisuke said to Dark.

"The problem is, I don't think I can leave this room without hurting the little twerp," Dark said.

'We can't hurt Satoshi, he's my friend, and he's innocent,' Daisuke said.

"I know, just shut up and let me think," Dark replied back.

Riku, who was behind the column, was of course watching the situation.

"It looks like I'm not going anywhere," she thought in her mind. Then she had the urge to sneeze, since no one dusted the column or the stuff near it yet, so there was a lot of dust where she was standing. "Oh crap," Riku thought, "a-choo."

Satoshi and Dark of course heard this and turned to where they heard the noise.

"A ha, that's my ticket out of here," Dark said as he ran over to her and grabbed her and when and hugged her waste to his body making her face the front. When he saw who he grabbed, he was surprised.

"Oh Riku, if this isn't a surprise," Dark exclaimed.

'What the heck is Riku doing here,' Daisuke yelled from inside his mind, 'and Dark, let her go." He said this as he saw how Dark was holding Riku.

"Let me go, you pervert," Riku yelled at Dark as she tried to struggle.

Satoshi was watching the situation, "Oh no, what's she doing here," he thought.

Dark turned to faced Satoshi, even though Daisuke inside his head was screaming while, Riku was struggling.

"So commander, care to let me take my leave now," Dark said.

Riku now has stopped struggling. Satoshi frowned.

"I can't let you leave," Satoshi said as he was paying careful attention to Riku.

"So are you saying, that you won't care what happens to this girl?" Dark said smiling.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Satoshi said as he slowly approached Dark.

"Stop right there," Dark said still holding Riku tight.

"What if I don't?" Satoshi asked mockingly.

"Then this," Dark said as he leaned over and cupped Riku faced and kissed her, on the lips.

Riku, who was being kissed faced the other way and screamed. "What the heck is wrong with you?" She yelled struggling again.

'Dark, what the heck did you do that for?' Daisuke screamed while blushing at the same time.

Satoshi who saw Dark just kissed Riku just froze. Dark, seeing how Satoshi froze, saw this as his cue so he picked Riku up and ran toward a window and jumped out and yelled for Wiz to become his wings and he flew off. Satoshi just stood there speechless.

Dark flew and landed on Riku's balcony and placed her down. Riku quickly turned around and gave him a huge slap in the face.

"Hmm, so you didn't like that princess," Dark said sarcastically.

"You can go to hell" Riku said as she ran into her bedroom and shut the window and door.

Dark flew off.

"You're quiet all of sudden," he said to Daisuke as he flew.

"I can't believe you just did that," Daisuke replied in an astonished voice.

"Jealous or what?" Dark said teasing him.

"Yeah right," Daisuke replied. But as he thought about what just happened, he wondered why he was actually so surprised. Right from the start he knew Dark was a player, so why did the kiss with Riku bother him so much. Was he really jealous? No way, he must just be bothered because Riku is Risa's sister, so he should be bother. Riku is his love's sister so she's kind of like family to him, so he should be bothered right? Yeah that's the reason. As Daisuke pondered this question Dark had already landed back in Daisuke's room, and transformed back to Daisuke.

RIKU'S ROOM

"Stupid perverted jerk," Riku yelled inside her mind.

"I hope he gets captured by the cops soon," she said as she washed up and went to bed, "but I wonder why Hiwatari just froze, he could've still just captured him, was he bothered by Dark kissing me? no way."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow we're voting for that contest thing." she said as she yawned and fell asleep.

SATOSHI'S ROOM

"Why did I froze, when he kissed her, why didn't I just capture him, and what is this feeling I'm having right now, am I jealous?" Satoshi thought to himself.

* * *

Don't worry, the contest will appear in the next chapter. Okay, once again thanks for reading my story. If you guys have an idea of who you want to be a pair in this story just tell me and maybe I can arrange it. Please review it. Thank You


	4. A Heartwarming Day

Disclaimer: Like I said so many times before, I do not own DN Angel or any characters in it.

* * *

HARADA'S HOUSE

"So Riku, how did you get home yesterday?" Risa asked her sister.

"Um, after you ran off I just headed home," Riku lied, "and you?"

"Well, I was chasing after Dark, then suddenly he just vanished just like that so I just gave up and came home, but funny thing is, I didn't see you home yet," Risa said innocently.

"Well I was pretty slow on the way home, so it's no big deal that you got home before me," Riku said nervously.

"Oh, okay then I'm heading off to school first," Risa said cheerfully.

"Oh crap, that was close," Riku said after Risa left, "Risa will kill me if she finds out what happened last night." Then Riku took her bag and left for school.

AT SCHOOL

"Sleep well last night?" Dark teased Daisuke.

"I'm not in the mood today, so please just shut up," Daisuke said weakly.

"Hey Niwa," Risa said behind him, startling him.

"Whoa," Daisuke said jumping back, "oh, hi Ms. Harada."

"You know what, I think Riku is acting kind of weird this morning, but I just can't really put my finger on what's wrong with her," Risa started to say.

"Must be about last night," Daisuke thought, the image of what happened yesterday flashing through his mind.

"and she usually always tell me everything…" Risa still talking not realizing that Daisuke wasn't listening.

"What are you babbling about Risa?" Riku said after she arrived to school.

"Oh nothing," Risa replied.

"So Niwa, did you hear what happened to last night after Dark stole that artifact?" Riku asked him.

Daisuke started to blush and said, "um, no."

In reality, Daisuke was thinking, "I don't need to hear about it, I was there, and I know what happened last night."

'Oh Daisuke, it's no big deal,' Dark started teasing again.

"No big deal? You kissed Riku okay? How can you make it sound so insignificant?" Daisuke started screaming inside his head.

'I actually kind of enjoyed that moment,' Dark said starting to laugh, 'why do you care so much anyway? It's not as if it has anything to do with you. You're not developing feelings toward my Riku, are you?'

"Of course not," Daisuke quickly said. The teacher finally came in to settle the class down.

"Well today's the day," she started to say, "originally I planned to do a vote for the contest thing, but now I'm gonna make it more interesting by drawing names, so boys and girls, please put your name on a small piece of paper and girls put you name in this box and boys in the other."

"Oh yeah," Takeshi said writing his name on a piece of paper.

After all the name were put in the boxes, the teacher told him she'll draw the names after class. After another day of boring lectures, the lunch bell finally rang.

"I'll see you after lunch," the teacher said to them.

"Come on Riku," Risa yelled to her sister to hurry up and pack up.

They went up to the roof to eat, and found that Daisuke was already there.

"Niwa, I didn't know you like it up here," Risa said.

"I like the scenery," Daisuke began to say, "I didn't know you like it up here."

"I don't," Risa began to pout, "it's all Riku's idea."

"Um, yeah, I like it up here, when the weather's nice," Riku said.

They all sat down and ate lunch. Since Riku had time, she packed herself a boxed lunch this morning. Risa on the other hand had to buy lunch from the cafeteria. Daisuke's mom packed his lunch for him.

"Riku, you lunch looks so good, it's not fair, I'm not as good as cooking at you so I always have to buy my lunch," Risa whined, "come on, let's share."

"Of fine Risa, you're such a baby," Riku replied, handing Risa her lunch.

"Yay," Risa said cheerfully, "oh so yummy, Niwa, Riku is a great cook this is way better than the box lunch I made you that one time, here try some." And she took some and shoved it into Daisuke's mouth. Riku began to blush, "Risa," she said nervously.

"How is it?" Riku asked Daisuke.

"It's good, no more than good, great," Daisuke thought, "it's so much better than Risa's cooking, no offense to her though." Suddenly an image ran across Daisuke's mind; Riku standing in the kitchen cooking, looking so cute. "She would make such a good housewife," Daisuke thought blushing.

"You're thinking dirty thoughts," Dark said to Daisuke.

"No," Daisuke said out loud shaking his head.

"Is it that bad?" Riku said with a sad expression on her face.

"Um, I mean, uh I think it's great," Daisuke replied now his face red as a tomato.

"That's good," Riku said in relief.

"Oh no, I promised the art teacher I'll help him with some stuff for extra credit," Risa began to panic, "can you help me with it too Niwa?"

"Sure," Daisuke said. Since he obviously can't reject a request from Risa.

"Here's you lunch back," Risa said handing Riku the lunchbox.

"You ate the whole thing," Riku said in amazement.

"Oops, sorry," Risa said laughing. They both left leaving Riku there by herself.

"Daisuke always let her take advantage of him," Riku thought, "he must really like her."

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened and out walked Satoshi. He just walked straight past her and to the fence railing where he let the wind blow across his face. Riku was surprised to see him.

"I didn't know you like to come here," Riku commented to him. He didn't answer or even look at her. He just kept staring at the scenery.

"Fine don't answer me," Riku thought in her head starting to get annoyed.

"I like the scenery and the fresh air," Satoshi replied, even though he still didn't look back at her when he talked. Riku was startled when he actually talked to her.

"Yeah, me too," she replied nervously. Then lunch finally ended.

BACK IN CLASS

"The time has come students, it's time to draw the names out," the teacher said excitedly.

Everyone was really focused waiting to see who she was going to draw.

"Representing the girls will be Harada," The teacher began.

"Yay," Risa said standing up immediately.

"I meant the older one," the teacher said after Risa stood up.

"Bummer," Risa said as she sat back down thinking, "why Riku, it's not fair."

"No way," Riku screamed almost too loud, realizing it was her who was called.

"Older Harada, please maintain an indoor voice in the classroom please," the teacher said sternly.

"Riku's name was drawn," Daisuke thought.

"Yeah, and if you're lucky, your name will get picked too," Dark teased.

"Buzz off, Dark," Daisuke replied.

"Okay," the teacher started to announce, "representing the boys will be…"

* * *

Sorry to leave a cliff hanger, but I thought that was a nice stopping point. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. 


	5. The First Event

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel, though i don't know how many more times I have to say it.  
**PREVIOUSLY: **"Okay," the teacher started to announce, "representing the boys will be…"

**I decided to give their teacher a name, because I think her role will be more significant in the future so I just couldn't call her the teacher all the time so I gave her a name.**

* * *

"Please be Daisuke, please be Daisuke," Riku prayed in her mind over and over again. 

Daisuke for some reason was actually eager to hear whose name was going to be called. He might not have realized himself, but deep down he actually kind of hoped his name was going to get called.

"Okay," Ms. Murrue began to say, "representing the boys will be Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari! NO!" Riku yelled in her mind as she stared at Satoshi. He still kept his usual blank expression.

The whole class started cheering, saying that they will be an odd couple, but it doesn't mean they won't win.

"So Riku, happy?" Risa began to tease.

"About?" Riku questioned.

"Him?" Risa said pointing to Satoshi.

"No way," Riku said loudly, but for some reason she felt that it wasn't that bad.

Daisuke who was sitting by himself let out a little sigh.

"What wrong Daisuke?" Dark said in a sarcastic voice, "unhappy cause you didn't get picked?"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke said in defense.

"Class settle down please," Ms. Murrue, "Hiwatari, Harada, congratulations and thank you for representing our class, we have a lot to get through to prepare though."

"Um Ms. Murrue?" Riku said as she raised her hand, "what specific events are there?"

"Well there are suppose to be 5 events, but they only gave the instructions for the first one, and the rest is just they'll announce it, meaning they don't want preparation for it," Ms. Murrue said.

"So, what is the first event?" Riku asked.

"Waltzing," this time it was Satoshi talking. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, that's right, waltzing," Ms. Murrue said, "and it says right here that the scenery will be exactly like a ballroom dancing, and the points will be awarded by the judges.

"No," Riku began to yell, "there is no way I'm am going to wear some poof up dressed and dancing in front of people."

The class began to snicker. "Oh yeah, I've never seen Riku in dress, the closest thing to a dress I've seen her wear is our school uniform with that skirt," the class began to say.

"Come on Riku," Risa said, "it's not like you look bad in a dress, I've seen you in one, it doesn't look that bad; in fact you might look even better in one than me."

"Please Harada," Ms. Murrue was up in her face with puppy dog eyes, "you guys just can't understand how much this prize means to me, please."

"It's just some dumb room redecorating thing," Riku said under her breath.

"No it's not," Ms. Murrue said sternly, "you'll be graduating out of this class soon, you don't know what it feels like to be in the same boring room, year after year after year."

"Oh fine," Riku said after a lot of thought.

"Yay," Ms. Murrue squeaked in a child like voice.

"There's just one problem," Riku suddenly said.

"And what is that?" Ms. Murrue asked her.

"I don't know how to dance," Riku said quietly.

"Oh that's no problem," Ms. Murrue said, "we have plenty of time to prepare you for it, Hiwatari, you know how to right?"

Everyone looked over to Satoshi and he nodded.

"Great," Ms. Murrue said in delight, "this will make it a lot easier if one of you know how to."

The bell rang and everyone ran out the door.

HARADA'S HOUSE

"Riku, Riku," Risa called.

"Annoying brat, what do you want?" Riku yelled back.

"That's so mean," Risa said innocently, "I just wanted to ask you, if you needed me to help you with anything for the contest thing."

"Of course not, Risa," Riku said, " the last thing I want is to actually prepare for that thing, I already have to waste my school time doing it, no way am I going to waste my time at home."

"I don't think it's that bad," Risa replied.

"Listen, you don't know what it feels like to be dragged into some dumb contest okay," Riku yelled.

"I would gladly take your place," Risa said, "you should consider yourself lucky Satoshi is your partner instead of some other geek from our class."

"That's sort of true," Riku said quietly, "hey Risa, if you were picked, who would you've want to be your partner?"

"Umm let's see, I think Daisuke would be the best candidate," Risa replied.

"Do you like Daisuke as more than a friend?" Riku just had the urge to know, she knew Risa rejected Daisuke in one part of time already, but maybe over that period of time, Risa had changed her mind.

"Riku, I don't, Daisuke is just a friend," Risa said.

"Good," Riku thought in her mind.

"Well, I'll go back to my room now," Risa said and left.

RISA'S ROOM

Risa was inside her room. The question that Riku asked her kept rewinding in her mind playing over and over again, "do you like Daisuke as more than a friend?"

"I don't," Risa replied to herself, "I love Dark."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_"Riku, Dark has sent out a new warning message," Risa exclaimed as Riku walked into the class._

_"Like a care," Riku said in a tired voice._

_"No, but this one is totally different from the rest of the notes he left," Risa exclaimed._

_Riku was hardly listening._

_"Riku, it says, TONIGHT AT THE THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT AND ATOP THE STARLIGHT TOWER, I WILL STEAL A KISS FROM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD signed DARK"_

_"What," Riku yelled._

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next chapter will be more exciting, please REVIEW.


	6. Practice

**Disclaimer: **Making my point clear and simple, I do not own DN Angel.

* * *

RIKU'S ROOM 

"This sucks," Riku said to herself as she stood on her balcony window.

"What does?" she suddenly heard a voice say.

"Dark," Riku yelled in surprise and tried to run inside but he grabbed her arm.

"Hold up," he said after he grabbed her.

"Why are you always here?"

"Cause I want to see you,"

"I bet my life would be so much better if you weren't here,"

"Oh come on you don't mean that," Dark said as he pulled her back.

"Come on Dark, what are we doing here, mom never said we had a job," Daisuke yelled from inside his mind.

"I'm having a little chat with Riku, can't you tell, now just be a good little boy and shut up," Dark said having total control over Daisuke's body.

"Now get off of my balcony," Riku yelled.

"Now now, you don't want Risa running in here do you, with her feelings towards me I bet I can have a lot of fun with her; that's it, I should go to her right now," Dark said as he was about to leave.

"Risa, no don't mess with my sister," Riku said as she grabbed him.

"There, isn't this better," Dark said turning toward her, " I just want to ask you if you want to go out with me."

"As if I would do that?" Riku replied back.

"Why not, am I unattractive? Or is it you have someone you like?" Dark asked.

That question hit Riku really hard. She did have someone she like, which was Daisuke.

"Even if you do like that person, I know him, and I know he doesn't like you but likes someone else that is very close to you, making you feel hurt, but I know how you feel, I still care for you," Dark said tenderly.

"How does he know all this stuff," Riku asked in her mind, but even if Dark is a playboy, Riku couldn't deny that some of the stuff he said was actually true. Daisuke doesn't like her, he likes Risa who is also her sister. But how can Dark possibly understand how she feels. He's just taking advantage of her, how despicable.

Riku wasn't looking at him, her head was down.

"That's not fair, you should leave her alone Dark," Daisuke yelled.

"Who? Risa or Riku?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"Both," Daisuke replied.

Dark finally noticed the silence coming from Riku and looked at her seeing her head was down.

"What's wrong? I'm right aren't I?" he said as he lifted her head up. To his and Daisuke's surprise, she was in tears. What came next was also very sudden. Dark did not expect a slap across the face.

"How can you possible understand how I feel," Riku said crying after she slapped him. Now she was sitting on the ground sobbing. Dark now holding his cheek was silent.

"I know that," Riku began to say while crying at the same time, "I know he likes someone else, but that doesn't mean I still can't like him. Right now, I really don't care if he loves me or not, and I don't even care if he return my feelings, I just want to stay close to him and watch him and that makes me happy enough, I know I get jealous, but I'm only human, I can't tell my heart not to love."

"Oh, Riku," Daisuke began to say, "see Dark, look what you did, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Riku, I'm sorry," Dark said quietly and flew off. Riku sat there and cried a little longer.

DAISUKE'S ROOM

Now Daisuke was himself again.

"Now how do you feel, making her cry like that?" Daisuke said sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry, so just drop it," Dark replied back angrily.

"I've never seen her like that in my life," Daisuke said quietly.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Dark said.

"But I actually feel sad for her, it's too bad the person she likes doesn't notice her," Daisuke said, "she's so strong to keep it all to herself like this."

"Daisuke, you are so dense," Dark finally said.

"What was that?" Daisuke replied.

"Nothing," Dark said.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Hiwatari, Harada, I have your outfits prepared already so please go put them on," Ms. Murrue said as soon as all the students was in their seats.

"What outfits?" Riku said bursting out loudly.

"Your waltzing outfits of course, what else, now go change," Ms. Murrue said excitedly.

"Why? I'm not going to do it," Riku said. Satoshi has already stood up and was about to go out the door to the locker room with his outfit.

"Hiwatari, don't tell me your actually going through with this?" Riku yelled at him.

"Why not?" he replied back coldly, "we already promised to help Ms. Murrue with this thing so promises have to be kept."

"But why outfits now," Riku asked.

"We don't have that much time, so I want you to get use to dancing in those clothes," Ms. Murrue replied.

After much thought, "This is so lame," Riku said as she stormed out the room with the dress, it was in a white plastic bag so no one knew what it looked like. Risa and some of the girls followed her so that they could help her put it on.

"I wonder what they are going to where?" The whole class started talking.

TEN MINUTES LATER

The first person to walk in was Satoshi. All the girls in the class gasp. He was in a black tuxedo looking absolutely stunning.

"Hiwatari, you look marvelous," Ms. Murrue exclaimed. He just kept his usual blank face.

"I bet I can look better than that brat can," Dark said to Daisuke.

"Just be quiet Dark," Daisuke responded back.

"Riku sure is taking her time, isn't she?" Dark asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied.

About 5 minutes later, the girls walked in smiling.

"You guys will never believe how Riku looks, absolutely fabulous," the Risa said.

All the students looked up waiting for Riku to walk in, but she was still outside the door.

"Come on Riku, don't be shy," Risa said dragging her sister in.

In walked Riku, the whole class was totally silent. Nobody has ever seen her like this before. She looked so beautiful, or gorgeous. She was wearing a pink frilly dress with pink ribbon and roses all over it, and she had 2 pink ribbons in her hair one tying each side. To top it off, pink high heels. Nobody could have said anything more than that she simply look amazing. Even Satoshi was looking at her, though nobody could tell what he was thinking.

"Holy crap Riku, I never knew you can look so good," Takeshi burst out saying.

"Harada, you look so adorable," Ms. Murrue squealed, "no you two stand in for a photo shot." With that Ms. Murrue took a picture of the two, though they both weren't really smiling.

"She looks so good," Dark said energetically, "don't you think, Daisuke?"

"Yeah," Daisuke answered quietly. She did look really good.

"Now lets head to the gym to let them practice," Ms. Murrue said.

IN THE GYM 1 HOUR LATER

"Harada, your timing is all off, you have to get into it," Ms. Murrue.

"I never asked for this okay?" Riku yelled. Now Ms. Murrue was staring at her sternly.

"Fine," Riku said. She tried really hard, but it's hard to learn anything with Satoshi has her partner, his face is always blank.

"Daisuke, let me out, I can get her into shape," Dark yelled.

"No," Daisuke replied.

"Okay now start over," Ms. Murrue yelled. The whole class was now board. Over and over, Riku messes up.

"You should be happy, we're wasting class time for this Harada, or do you want to come in after school," Ms. Murrue said.

"No," Riku said. The music began to play again.

Riku and Satoshi were dancing, but they didn't seem into it though, they were actually standing far from each other like they're scared of a disease or something.

"No good," Ms. Murrue yelled, "you have to get into it, and we're going to keep on doing this till you get it right, now start over."

"This is so stupid," Riku yelled as she let go of Satoshi, "there's no way I can do this."

"Yes you can, Harada just get into it," Ms. Murrue said, the music still playing.

"How?" Riku asked.

"Like this," Satoshi finally said and grabbed her and got really close to her and now he was guiding her through the music. Riku just felt her body being led by Satoshi, which now it got easier.

"There you got it," Ms. Murrue said, "that's it, you guys are doing great."

When Riku looked Satoshi in the face, he wasn't looking at her, when their eyes finally met, they were really into it. Riku felt her body paralyzed and they kept on dancing.

"Why the heck is that little creep standing so close to Riku?" Dark yelled.

"Just shut up," Daisuke said with a sad expression.

"Jealous or something?" Dark teased.

"What? Why would I be?" Daisuke said.

The music finally stopped, and Ms. Murrue ran up to Satoshi and Riku and hugged them.

"You guys were great," she said as she hugged them, "now let's head back to class. Hiwatari, and Harada, you to can go change."

Satoshi walked off before Riku, but when he passed her, he whispered something in her ear, "you look great," he said. This cause Riku to blush, she was really surprise, because she never expected Satoshi to be the kind of person to say something like that. Apparent Daisuke saw it and so did Dark. But so did Risa, but she didn't say anything.

"Why that little idiot, trying to hit on my Riku," Dark said, this time he actually said it seriously, "did you see her blush? Well there's no way he's taking her from me."

"Dark do you really love her?" Daisuke asked in a serious voice.

"Daisuke, I know I may act like a player, but when it comes to Riku, my feelings are true," Dark replied. His seriousness caused Daisuke to believe him.

"I'm confessing to her," Dark said.

"Didn't you already do that last night," Daisuke said.

"Well this time it's going to be different," Dark said slyly.

RIKU'S ROOM

Riku sat in her room, wondering about what Satoshi said to her that day. For some reason she felt happy. All her life, her relatives always favored Risa, comparing her to Risa, making Riku feel left out, like she was only a mere shadow of her sister. But now when Satoshi said that, she actually felt special for once, that she was her and that somebody didn't see her as her sister, but actually seeing the real Riku. As she was still in thought Risa ran in her room.

"Riku," Risa yelled.

"What?"

"I have to ask you something?" Risa said.

"Well hurry up then," Riku said.

"Is there something going on between you and Satoshi," Risa asked.

"No way, what gave you that idea?" Riku yelled.

"Oh nothing," Risa said innocently and left.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked herself.

RISA'S ROOM

"She's hiding something from me," Risa said to herself, "I guess you can call it twin intuition, but she is hiding something."

Risa sat in her room thinking, for the first time, Daisuke actually came across her mind. Now she realized all the things Daisuke has done for her in the past and now she actually kind of regret rejecting him back then. But she still likes Dark better though.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" Risa asked herself, "Daisuke do you still love me now?"

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Riku, Dark has sent out a new warning message," Risa exclaimed as Riku walked into the class.

"Like a care," Riku said in a tired voice.

"No, but this one is totally different from the rest of the notes he left," Risa exclaimed.

Riku was hardly listening.

"Riku, it says, TONIGHT AT THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT AND ATOP THE STARLIGHT TOWER, I WILL STEAL A KISS FROM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LADY IN THE WORLD signed DARK"

"What," Riku yelled.

Every girl in class was talking; having hearts in their eyes hoping they were the one Dark was talking about.

"I'm going to be the one," Risa started to say, "who else could he be talking about?"

"It better not be who I think it is," Riku said, "maybe Dark didn't write it at all but it is a fake."

The police were trying to figure out that for themselves if the note was fake or not.

"It's not," Satoshi said as he walked pass the station, "and I have a clue on who this person is." Satoshi left.

"What are we to do Chief? The commander said it is not," one of the police officers asked the chief.

"Do you actually believe that little brat?" The Chief began to say, "I don't think he even deserves to be commander, who does he think he is, little genius of something? Just send a few cop cars, just so we don't get our butts chewed, no need to send the whole police force. I think that note is fake, use logic and compare it to the other notes."

DAISUKE'S HOUSE

"Dark, what did you think sending out that letter, while I was asleep?" Daisuke yelled.

"That was the only way I could have used you, it's not like you were going to write it for me and Emiko wasn't," Dark was saying until someone burst into the room.

"Daisuke, what were you think," Emiko yelled, "writing that note like that."

"It wasn't me mom, it was Dark," Daisuke answered while being terrified.

"Dark, what were you thinking?" Emiko yelled at Daisuke since it was obvious Dark was listening.

"Daisuke, let me out and I'll explain it to her," Dark said.

Daisuke agreed, and Dark was let out.

"Now Dark—"Emiko began to say and she was cut off by Dark.

"Listen Emiko, before you and Daisuke scold me you both should hear me out," Dark said, "this is what I feel like doing, I'm serious this time. Riku is not like other girls, I've seriously have not felt this way before; she's special, and I've known that ever since I met her. So for this short while I have left before I'm freed from Daisuke, I want to tell her how I feel seriously."

"Well do what you want," Emiko said after she heard his excuse and stormed out he room.

"Yeah, I don't care," Daisuke said.

"I am confessing to Riku, you know," Dark said.

"Well," Daisuke said turning red, "not as if it has anything to do with me."

"Or does it?" Dark replied, "now off to work."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

"Hiwatari, it's terrible," Kimi said while panting at the same time, "Riku, she, she,"

"She what?" Satoshi said his expression changing a little.

"I saw her get accosted by some big guy," Kimi yelled.

"To where?" Satoshi said now his voice filled with worry.

"Boy's locker room," Kimi yelled and ran to find some other person to help, running into Daisuke.

Satoshi ran as fast as he could to the locker room. When he got there some guy ran out, and when he got inside, Riku was on the ground crying. her shirt was all torn off. She looked up to see Satoshi and she backed away.

"Stay away from me," She screamed, "don't come any closer." Satoshi just didn't say anything, but inside he was really hurting. He has finally realized it. He realized that he loved her. Satoshi Hiwatari was in love with Riku Harada. He walked closer to him.

"Please, just stay away," Riku said crying at the same time.

"I'm here for you now," Satoshi said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and held her. Riku was of course still crying, but she felt comfort in his arm so she returned his hug.

* * *

This was my longest chapter yet. I'll probaly make the next chapter longer than this one, so if you don't like reading alot, I'm sorry. Thank you to all the people who have been reading my story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue supporting me. THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	7. I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

**This is a note to everyone. I think I'm going to change the title to my story to become, "To Be With You" so look for it okay. I'll start changing it in the next chapter.**

**Previously: **TONIGHT AT THE STROKE OF MIDNIGHT AND ATOP THE STARLIGHT TOWER, I WILL STEAL A KISS FROM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LADY IN THE WORLD signed DARK

* * *

WHILE DARK AND DAISUKE IS FLYING

"Hey Dark, how are you going to do this?" Daisuke asks.

"Fly to Riku's room, ask her to come with me, if she refuse, use force and kidnap her," Dark answered bluntly.

"Kidnapping sounds a bit much,"

"I don't see you have any other bright ideas," Dark said.

"Well I never planned this project," Daisuke answered.

"It's my business, so you have to stay out of it," Dark replied.

Daisuke hushed up because he knew Dark was right. This is Dark's business; it has nothing to do with Daisuke.

They finally landed on Riku's balcony.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great phantom thief Dark," a voice said. It turned out to be Satoshi. He was also standing on her balcony.

"And if it isn't the annoying Commander?" Dark said under his breath.

"So the note was real after all?" Satoshi asked in a calm voice.

"Of course, who would dare try to imitate the great thief must either be really brave or really stupid," Dark said in a boasting voice.

"So since when does the great thief play the part of a kidnapper?" Satoshi asked.

Riku who heard voices outside opened her door.

"Satoshi? Dark?" Riku yelled in surprise.

"Since now," Dark said as he ran over and picked Riku up and flew.

"Damn," Satoshi said.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go," Riku screamed.

"No way, do you actually want to drop all the way down there?" Dark asked in a cool voice.

When Riku looked down, she screamed, "What the heck, land right now, land right now."

Dark finally landed on the top of the Starlight tower.

"So they didn't take me seriously, as if some cop cars are going to capture me," Dark said, "I guess they thought it was a fake note."

"But it wasn't," Riku replied. Dark turned to face her. The time was exactly 11:58.

"I know what you want," Riku said trembling.

"And I know that you won't give it to me that easily," Dark said in reply.

"Like hell I will," Riku yelled.

"Phantom Thief Dark, never goes back on his word," Dark said with a smirk, "besides, it's not like you can get off this tower that easily."

Dark was right, the top of the tower was barely big enough for both enough to stand let alone move around, so the only way to get off is either Dark fly them off, or jump of the building in attempt to commit suicide.

Down below the police finally realizes the note wasn't fake, but it was too late, actually they didn't think it was really a big deal, because it's just a kiss from some girl, but they really wanted to capture Dark, but there's no way you can get to the top of the tower unless you fly in like Dark did. So basically, the police are useless. There was a photographer from the weekly newspaper taking shots of the whole thing though. The photographer himself didn't know if the note was fake or not, but he decided to take that chance, and now he's here, the only person who has a camera.

Riku was deathly afraid of heights, when she looked down, her body paralyzed. Normally for her coaster rides at the amusement park is fine, but this height was something else. She was so scared.

"Riku," Dark began to say her name.

"What?" Riku looked at him angrily since she never asked for this.

"I love you," Dark said softly.

"Yeah right," Riku answered right away, "and you also love the other millions of girls out there."

"Riku, I'm serious," Dark said this time his tone of voice was serious, " I meant what I said on that note, in my eyes you truly are the most beautiful lady in this world." This caused Riku to actually pay more attention to him. There was no way this is happening. There is no way that Dark loves her.

"Listen, maybe you are serious, but it's not like I'm going to return your feelings," Riku said in a small voice. The time was already 11:59.

"I know," Dark replied, "but I just wanted you to know my feelings, maybe someday you will return it, who knows."

"I still don't believe you," Riku replied hiding a smile.

For some reason Riku felt kind of refreshed somehow. Maybe it was because it was the first time someone ever seriously confessed to her or it was his eyes that told her that he was telling the truth, but it was a warm feeling.

When Riku didn't answer, Dark thought she was mad or something.

"Hey Dark," Riku finally said.

"Yes," It was the Great Phantom Thief's turn to be nervous.

"Thanks for trying to understand me," Riku said making Dark blush.

The clock finally struck 12:00.

"Just this one time, please," Dark pleaded.

"Okay," Riku replied.

Dark held Riku in an embrace and kissed her. Riku actually agreed to this one because she thought it was okay since it was probably the last one and it was a kiss out of love, not like the other kisses before. Even though she was positive she had no feelings for him, it was okay just this one time. After the kiss Dark still held onto Riku and whispered in her ear, "I love you." And made Riku blush. He finally let her go, and picked her up and flew.

"You know, it's not like I've given up," Dark said while he was flying.

"I know, but it's not like I will give you a chance," Riku replied with a smirk.

They finally landed on her balcony. Dark put Riku down.

"So this is goodbye right?" Riku asked.

"I guess so," Dark answered.

"Well goodnight then," Riku said as she walk passed him. For some unknown reason as she walked passed she tripped and almost fell when Dark caught her.

"Yours is a pretty nice size," Dark said with his hand on her chest when he caught her. That earned him a slap across the face.

"PERVERT," Riku called as she ran inside.

"That went well," Dark said holding his cheek while flying back.

Daisuke smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Dark asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing," Daisuke answered. Daisuke somehow actually felt kind of relieved Riku didn't like Dark. He wondered what his reaction would've been if Riku liked Dark.

THE NEXT MORNING

Riku and Dark's picture from yesterday made it to the front page. There was quite a commotion from everyone, mostly from the girls.

IN CLASS

"So it turned out it was Riku," girls began to gossip.

"No way,"

"Didn't you see the morning paper, she and Dark kiss was on the front page,"

"Oh my gosh,"

Risa and Daisuke walked into the classroom.

"Risa did you see yet?" the girls asked.

"See what?" Risa asked in surprise.

"This?" the girls handed the paper to Risa. Daisuke took a quick glimpse of it.

"This is not good Dark," Daisuke said to Dark.

"Well it's too late to do anything now," Dark replied.

"What the hell?" Risa yelled causing the whole class to look at her. Risa held in her anger and walked to her seat.

"How can she do this to me?" Risa thought, "she knows I love Dark."

Riku finally walked into the class with no clue of what was going on. The whole class became silent. She stood by the door wondering was wrong, and suddenly caught the newspaper Daisuke was holding.

"Holy crap," Riku said loudly.

"So how does it feel to kiss Dark?" one of the girls asked slyly.

"It must be nice to have a guy like to Dark to notice you," another girl said. The comments just kept going and going. Riku held her head down, feeling like she was going to cry.

"What the heck, it's not their place to decide for me who to like, let me out Daisuke," Dark yelled.

"No," Daisuke replied trying to get him to calm down, and look at Riku standing next to him.

Risa couldn't take it any longer, she stood up and walked over to Riku. The whole class became silent. Riku looked up at Risa to earn a slap across the face.

"Miss. Harada," Daisuke said loudly.

"How could you Riku, you know how I felt, you are my sister, I trusted you, you knew I love him," Risa yelled.

"Why that bitc, I don't care if she is Riku's sister, how can she treat her like that?" Dark said angrily.

At this point Riku started smiling and slapped Risa across the face.

"Whoa nice," Dark commented.

"Did you just say love?" Riku asked, "what makes you think you love him? You never even talked to him, how do you know what he's like, how do you know what you feel is love and not some silly school girl crush? I guess the reason he likes me is because, I'm the only person that realize him, and doesn't fall for his charm. He knows that if I like him than I will see the real him, unlike you and the other losers who think you love him but doesn't even know the first thing about him except his looks."

Riku said this and walked to her seat and sat down. The whole class was still silent. After she said this, Satoshi walked in. He was behind the whole door listening to the whole thing. He quietly walked to his seat. His expression still hasn't change that much, but deep down, he was feeling sad. Yesterday night, he couldn't do anything for Riku. He let her get taken and he couldn't even make it to the tower in time. He regretted not putting up more of a fight with Dark. School went by so slow for everyone. The whole class was quiet. Even Ms. Murrue realized the silence and was worried. She knew what have been going on, about Riku and Dark making it into the papers. It turns out all the girls was giving Riku the silent treatment, which was just torture since she really didn't do anything wrong.

The bell finally rang for the end of the day.

"Niwa, can I talk to you, it won't take long?" Risa said to Daisuke as he was about to leave.

"Sure," Daisuke said since he didn't have to get home early or anything.

Riku had track practice so she won't be going home until later. "That's a relieve," Riku thought as she was changing into her track clothes. She won't have to face Risa for a little while.

BEHIND THE SCHOOL GYM

"So Ms. Harada, what did you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke I want you to answer me honestly okay?" she asked with a whining tone.

"Okay," Daisuke answered still puzzled.

"Remember when you confessed to me so long ago?" Risa asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke answered remembering how hurt he was back then, and wondering where this conversation was heading to.

"Well, I was wondering do you still have those same feelings for me," Risa asked in a quiet voice, "because, because, I have fallen for you." Risa ran up and embraced Daisuke. Daisuke was blushing like crazy, and he couldn't believe his ears. His first love has confessed to him.

"Um," Daisuke began to say.

"Come on Daisuke; agree to it," Dark teased, "you still love her right?" Suddenly an image of Riku flashed in Daisuke's mind. He shook his head and looked down at Risa.

"Daisuke, do you know that I could never get you out of my mind?" Risa said softly, "at first I thought I love Dark, but today I just considered what Riku said and realized that you were the one for me."

"Can I give you my answer tomorrow?" Daisuke finally said. Risa let go of Daisuke and blushed.

"Sure," Risa replied and ran off.

"What is wrong with you Daisuke?" Dark yelled, "Risa just confessed to you."

"I don't know," Daisuke answered. Daisuke thought he should've been happy and agreed right away, but that wasn't really what he was feeling. Daisuke left to go to the art room. He felt like he needed to paint to calm himself down.

MEANWHILE

It was getting pretty late in the evening. The only people left on the track were Riku and her friend Kimi since Kimi always stays by Riku to help time her.

"I think we should call it a day," Riku said.

"Yeah," Kimi said, "you should go change first, and I'll go after I put the gear away."

"Sure," Riku said and left.

As Riku was walking to the girl's locker room, she couldn't shake of the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Hey you!" she heard someone called. Riku turned to see a black hair guy looking at her. She could tell that he wasn't a student here and he was much older about the age of a high school student. He looked like he works out a lot because his body shape was perfect.

"Yes?" Riku answered back.

"You're the girl that was in the papers this morning?" the guy commented.

"So what?" Riku said now started to get irritated.

"Hey, I did come all the way here to meet you, so shouldn't you be a little nicer to me," the boy asked.

"Meet me?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, I wanted to see this so called lady Dark claims to be the most beautiful, from the looks of it he maybe right, you do have a nice figure," the boy said, "now how about you show me a good time?"

"No thanks," Riku said walking away.

"Hold it," the boy said grabbing her arm, "don't you think it's only fair since I did come all the way here to meet you."

"Sorry not interested," Riku snarled now trying to get loose from his grip.

"I think someone wants to play rough," he whispered in her ear, and he easily picked her up. Riku was about to screamed but he covered her mouth. She tried struggling, but he was much stronger than her. The boy dragged Riku inside the boy's locker room.

Kimi arrived just in time to see Riku get abducted.

"This is not good, Riku," she thought, "I can't fight him by myself." Kimi ran off to try to get some help.

INSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM

"Perfect, not a person in sight," the boy exclaimed.

"That's because it's so late," Riku thought. Now the boy put Riku down, and tried to give her a kiss. Riku slapped him and tried to run. He caught her by the shirt and ripped it open and threw it to the side leaving her bra exposed.

"You know, I actually like girls who put up a fight," the boy said.

He grabbed Riku and slammed her into the locker really hard, making her feel so dizzy. Riku felt herself get weaker as he laid her on the bench.

"Game over," he said as he got on top of her. Riku was weak letting her drowsiness take over.

The boy was now trying to lift up her skirt and got to the point where it exposed her panties.

"No," Riku thought as she felt her body heat up tears now running down her cheek, "I won't let him." Riku was now angry in her mind. She felt like she could kill him. She felt like she was getting her strength back. No, she was getting more than strength. She never felt stronger than she did right now.

The boy was about to reach for her panties when Riku gave him a punch and he landed against the lockers. Riku didn't believe what she just did as she got up and fixed her skirt back in place. She was too angry for words. Riku hit the guy pretty hard. He looked up into her eyes. It was full of hatred; he felt cold shivers so he ran. There was no way he could do anything to her now, she looked like she was about to kill him. After the boy ran out, Riku felt her body calming down, she was still crying.

MEANWHILE

Kimi ran as fast as she could hoping to find somebody to go help Riku. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to her friend. As she ran around the corner, she bumped into someone and landed on the ground. She looked up to see who she ran into, it was Satoshi.

"Hiwatari, it's terrible," Kimi said while panting at the same time trying to get off of the ground, "Riku, she, she,"

"She what?" Satoshi said his expression changing a little.

"I saw her get accosted by some big guy," Kimi yelled.

"To where?" Satoshi said now his voice filled with worry.

"Boy's locker room," Kimi yelled and ran to find some other person to help. It was then that she saw Daisuke.

Satoshi ran as fast as he could to the locker room. When he got there some guy ran out, and when he got inside, Riku was on the ground crying. Her shirt was all torn off. She looked up to see Satoshi and she backed away.

"Stay away from me," She screamed, "don't come any closer." Satoshi just didn't say anything, but inside he was really hurting. He has finally realized it. He realized that he loved her. Satoshi Hiwatari was in love with Riku Harada. He walked closer to her.

"I'm warning you," Riku said crying at the same time, "please, just stay away from me."

"I'm here for you now," Satoshi said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and held her. Riku was of course still crying, but she felt comfort in his arm so she returned his hug.

THE BOY THAT TRIED TO HARRASSED RIKU POV

There was no way he was going to let Riku off the hook after she beat him up. He still had his pride. He saw Satoshi run into the locker room.

"Perfect," he thought. He quietly followed Satoshi inside and stood outside the door looking in at Satoshi and Riku making sure they couldn't see him. He saw them hug and took out his Polaroid.

"Let's see how you like this," he said as he took a picture and ran out as fast and quietly as he could.

KIMI TALKING TO DAISUKE

"Niwa," Kimi yelled.

"What's the rush?" Daisuke questioned.

"Riku was abducted to the boy's locker room, you have to help her," Kimi said.

"Riku?" Daisuke asked, and ran off as fast as Satoshi did.

"Please let her be okay," Daisuke prayed in his head.

"Run faster," Dark yelled. He too, was worried about Riku.

INSIDE LOCKER ROOM

As Riku and Satoshi was still embracing, Riku fell asleep from exhaustion. She really was tired, so many things have happened in her day today. Satoshi took off his shirt since he was wearing a white t-shirt under his original shirt that went with his uniform and wrapped it around Riku. He then picked her up and walked out side.

Daisuke arrived just in time to see Satoshi carry Riku out.

"Is she okay?" Daisuke asked running up to Satoshi.

"Yeah, nothing happened, she really is a strong girl," Satoshi answered, "she's just tired that's all."

"That's a relieve," Daisuke thought.

"Hell yeah," Dark said, "if anything did happened, I would've murdered the guy that did this to her."

"I'm taking her home," Satoshi said as he walked away.

"Need any help?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I can manage," Satoshi answered.

Satoshi finally got to the Harada house and placed Riku down. She was still fasted asleep.

"You know, I'm really glad that you're okay," he said as he placed a simple kiss on her forehead. He then rang the buzzer.

"Yes?" someone answered.

"I have Ms. Riku Harada here with me," Satoshi said through the intercom.

"My mistress,"

"Yes, and she is injured and sleeping right now, so I would like someone to come out and bring her in," Satoshi said.

"We'll be right there," the voice screamed.

Satoshi left before anyone came out. The butler rushed out to see Riku.

"Miss," he exclaimed as he picked her up. Risa ran down the stairs to see Riku.

"What happened," she yelled as she ran over to her sister.

"I don't know, someone just brought her home," the butler answered. He went and placed Riku on her bed.

"Riku, what happened to you?" Risa asked now tears forming her eyes, "I'm sorry about today."

Riku was still fast asleep.

DAISUKE'S ROOM

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Dark asked, seeking how Daisuke have been sighing all evening.

"Nothing," Daisuke answered. What happened to Riku this evening was a complete shock to him. And seeing Satoshi with her was even more surprising.

"Do you think that maybe Satoshi cares for Riku?" Daisuke asked Dark.

"Beats me," Dark said, " but I hope he doesn't, cause she's mine."

"Yeah," Daisuke said feeling depressed.

"So Daisuke, what about Risa, are you going to say yes?" Dark asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke answered again, but it still wasn't a happy tone.

"Then why do you sound so depressed?" Dark questioned.

"I'm fine, just fine," Daisuke answered softly as he went to bed himself.

* * *

I think this was my best chapter yet, please review. Also remember that in the next chapter I will change the title of my story to TO BE WITH YOU, so look forward to it okay? Thanks so much everyone. 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTES

I'm sorry guys, but I think it's going to take me awhile to complete my next chapter, because I'm having major writer's block right now, but I'll be sure to update in less than 3 days. So sorry for the wait. But please still review for my other chapters though.


	9. A Picture Is Worth 1000 Words

Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Riku, what happened to you?" Risa asked now tears forming her eyes, "I'm sorry about today."_

_Riku was still fast asleep._

_DAISUKE'S ROOM_

"_Daisuke, what's wrong?" Dark asked, seeing how Daisuke have been sighing all evening._

"_Nothing," Daisuke answered. What happened to Riku this evening was a complete shock to him. And seeing Satoshi with her was even more surprising._

"_Do you think that maybe Satoshi cares for Riku?" Daisuke asked Dark._

"_Beats me," Dark said, "but I hope he doesn't, cause she's mine."_

"_Yeah," Daisuke said feeling depressed._

"_So Daisuke, what about Risa, are you going to say yes?" Dark asked._

"_Yeah," Daisuke answered again, but it still wasn't a happy tone._

"_Then why do you sound so depressed?" Dark questioned._

"_I'm fine, just fine," Daisuke answered softly as he went to bed himself._

RIKU'S ROOM

Riku just woke up finding Risa asleep right next to her bed. Her whole body felt sore.

"Risa, Risa," Riku whispered trying to wake her up.

"Oh Riku, your awake," Risa said excitedly as she woke up, "Joseph, Joseph, Riku is awake.

The butler ran in.

"Oh Ms. Riku, should I call the doctor my lady?" he asked in a voice full of concern.

"Um no, I'm fine," Riku replied softly, "thanks for worrying about me though."

"So what happened to you Riku?" Risa asked. Riku suddenly remembered everything that just happened to her, the boy, the locker room, Satoshi, everything. Remembering that moment in the locker room with Satoshi to her felt almost like a dream.

"Nothing really, I just got attacked, but how did I get home?" Riku asked.

"A boy brought you home, he left before I got a chance to look at him though," Joseph answered, "oh and I called your parents, they appear to be very worried, but their business is overseas now so they don't think they can come back now."

"Tell them it's no big deal, I'm okay, anyway thank you then, you may be excused," Riku said.

"I'm sorry," Risa started saying after the butler left.

"For what?" Riku answered in surprise.

"For being such a brat today, I know what you said was true, and I know the things I said to you today were wrong, I know now that my feelings for Dark weren't love." Risa answered now tears start forming in her eyes, "I know you would never do anything to hurt me Riku, and for that I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Riku replied now giving Risa a hug, "it's no big deal."

"Really?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, you're my little sister so of course it's okay, it's normal for me the older sister to look out for you," Riku teased.

"You're only older by a few minutes," Risa replied. Riku started laughing at the sight of Risa acting up over the whole issue of who is older.

"Oh guess what Riku?" Risa suddenly asked.

"What is it now?" Riku answered.

"I confessed to Daisuke," Risa said excitedly.

"WHAT?" Riku yelled. She wasn't prepared for this, for a second she felt of if an arrow has just shot through her.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, sorry I was just surprise, cause I thought you rejected him," Riku said after regaining her composure.

"Yeah, actually I'm surprised myself," Risa said in a serious voice, "at first I thought of him only as a friend, but as time passed on by, I realized that I liked him even more that a friend."

"So he confessed back to you then?" Riku asked.

"No," Risa answered sadly, "he asked for a day to think about it though, but I know he'll answer yes because I have a feeling that he still loves me a lot."

"Oh, that's good," Riku replied, "well I want to get some more sleep so I can to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay, good night then," Risa replied as she walked out of the room, "oh and Riku, thanks so much for everything, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have thought in a million years that I loved Daisuke."

"Yeah anytime," Riku answered now with tears in her eyes, "of course he would say yes, he loved her so much, it was just plain to see. Riku walked out on her balcony. Now she was crying.

"Why, why must so many tears must always come out?" Riku said to herself as she let her tears freely flow from her eyes, "Daisuke, you idiot."

Riku kept on crying until an image of Satoshi quickly flashed in her mind. She thought back at all the times she spent with him of how relaxed she felt when she was with him, and the locker room incident where he comforted her and said he would be there for her.

"You've helped me once again Satoshi," Riku said after she realized that she stopped crying. Riku went back inside and went to bed.

SATOSHI'S APARTMENT

As Satoshi finished eating, his mind kept wondering off to thinking about Riku. Now he realized he really did care for her. She was different. Now he realized why Dark was so hung up on her. It was true she was different from other girls. At first to Satoshi, Riku only seemed like an ordinary girl that was in his class, but as time passed on by, he realized he felt drawn to her. He had feelings he never had before.

Before he met Riku, the original Satoshi was always cold and rarely ever talked to anyone or showed any emotions. Even though he was admired by many girls for his looks, he didn't seem to ever notice them. It seems he was always putting up a barrier around himself so that no one could ever get close to him. Now, Riku melted that barrier, she brought Satoshi out of the cage that he thought he could never escape. She was the first person to bring light into his dark world.

As Satoshi thoughts kept thinking of Riku, something inside of him felt like he was burning up. He didn't felt too comfortable. He felt like something was urging to come outside of him.

"So Satoshi, I guess you finally have feelings for someone," he heard a voice from inside of him say.

"Krad," Satoshi said angrily.

"Yep, that's me, it's good to finally be awaken," Krad said from inside Satoshi.

"Why aren't you out here hunting for Dark? I know that you can easily come out now in the condition I'm in," Satoshi asked suspiciously.

"No need to rush, it's true I really want to see him dead right now, but while that I still want to see who your little girlfriend is," Krad replied slyly, "I want to see this so call girl that has melt your heart. Maybe even thank her for helping me awake."

"She's not my girlfriend," Satoshi quickly replied.

"Yet," Krad teased.

"And don't you even think of getting anywhere near her," Satoshi grunted.

"Being a little protective aren't we?" Krad said. After that, Satoshi just went to bed.

NEXT DAY

"Riku, I'm leaving first okay?" Risa called out.

"Okay," Riku replied as she got on her bike.

Risa got to the station and waited for the trolley to pick her up. To her luck she saw Daisuke.

"Daisuke," she called out.

"Oh great," Daisuke thought wearily since he didn't get much sleep last night, "she's already calling me by my first name."

"Hi," Risa said.

"Hey," Daisuke answered back. They both got on the trolley. They rode it for awhile in total silent until Risa spoke up.

"So did you think about what I said yesterday?" Risa asked innocently.

"Yeah, and I decided I still really like you just like I always have," Daisuke replied.

"Liar," Dark called out.

"Shut up, what do you know?" Daisuke called back.

"Really?" Risa said loudly and gave him a hug. Daisuke let out a sigh.

"She really is cute though," Daisuke thought.

When they arrived at the school gate, Risa was linking arms with Daisuke.

As Risa and Daisuke walked into the school, they were both too speechless for words.

"Daisuke, tell me you don't see what I see," Risa said still in shock.

"I wish I can, but I see it too," Daisuke replied. All over the halls of their school was scattered with papers that when Riku picked up her face turned white. It was a picture of Riku and Satoshi when they embraced in the locker room. Riku was still had her shirt off and closing her eyes probably because she fell asleep already, but everyone went in shock when they saw.

"It's probably the work of the bastard that did this to her," Dark said disgustingly.

"Well duh," Daisuke replied. The whole school went into havoc. Both Riku and Satoshi were well known at their school. Risu was a track star, and Satoshi was just popular among the girls, so of course when the students saw the picture they would panic.

"Riku and Satoshi, no way," some students said as they walked.

"Are they going out?"

"What were they doing?" The comments kept going on and on. Since no one was there during the incident, of course no one knew what happened and just assumed stuff. The picture itself didn't look like Riku was harassed or anything. It looked like they purposely did it and just got their picture taken.

Risa and Daisuke were still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Risa, Niwa, why are you guys standing in the middle of the hallway?" they heard a voice say.

"Oh no, Riku don't come this way," Risa yelled as she saw her sister. Too late, Riku already caught a glimpse of some of the picture that was scattered on the ground. She walked right past Risa and picked one up. She was also speechless. Her eyes were full of hurt. Tears started swelling in her eyes.

"Why?" Riku finally let out a word.

Daisuke saw this and for some reason he felt like he had to do something.

"Well there's no use standing around," Daisuke said cheerfully, "let's pick them up and throw them away."

"A lot of people saw them already, Daisuke," Risa said.

"But we can still prevent more people from seeing it Risa," Daisuke replied. Riku twitched at the name. Risa was already calling him by his first name, and he was calling hers. So that means they already became an item. She felt another pang in her chest. But she quickly lightens up when Daisuke suggested something. He was trying to help her.

"Probably because I'm Risa's sister," Riku thought sadly, "but it was still nice of him though."

Daisuke, Risa, and Riku started to pick up all the pictures that were in the hallway.

"Who knows where he dropped the others," Riku finally said.

"It's okay, at least it'll buy some time," Daisuke answered.

"Why do we need to buy time, sooner or later the whole school will know," Riku replied angrily.

"It's better later than sooner," she heard a voice say. It was Satoshi. He just came to school and noticed the commotion, but he still kept his calm attitude and started picking up the pictures too.

After they were all done with the hallway, they went to class. Apparently the whole class knew about the picture already so the whole class was a little noisier than usual today. It was only silent when Riku and Satoshi walked in and all eyes were laid on them. They just walked quietly to their seats.

"Are you two really going out?" Saehara was the first one to ask. When Riku was about to deny it, the teacher walked in. She too has known what the commotion was about.

"Okay class, I know what went on today, but" she began to say before she got cut off by the announcement.

"Will Riku Harada, and Satoshi Hiwatari please come to the principle's office immediately," the principle announced, "I repeat, will Riku Harada, and Satoshi Hiwatari please come to the principle's office immediately.

AT THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE

"You may take a seat," the principle Mr. Yakimoto said to Riku and Satoshi as they came in. Riku was really nervous while Satoshi kept his blank expression and calm personality.

"Well I understand, what have been going on," Mr. Yakimoto began to say, "you two are very promising students and I don't want to see you head in the wrong path.

"But we're not," Riku blurted out, she couldn't take it any more, she is too busy to deal with this crap.

"Then can you explain this to me," Mr. Yakimoto said while holding up an extra copy of their picture.

"Well," Riku began but couldn't find the right words.

"From what I believe, I think there's more to this picture than just a photo," Mr. Yakimoto said, "I know you two are not the type to go and cause something like this, so I want you to tell me what happened, because the whole school is drowning in confusion and chaos right now, just because of this photo."

Now Riku finally understand what the principle wanted. He wanted to know what happened yesterday. But she doesn't intend to tell him. She doesn't want to cause any more trouble for both her and Satoshi, and telling the principle will just make it worse in her opinion.

"Nothing really," Riku replied.

"So you two have a special relationship then," The principle said suspiciously.

Riku couldn't think of what to say. Then it was Satoshi's turn to finally step in and talk.

"Of course we are," Satoshi admitted.

"What?" Riku thought but she didn't scream it out because she doesn't want trouble, and maybe this is the way to do it.

"Is that so?" the principle eyed them.

"Yes, I guess we just got a little carried away yesterday, but it won't happen again sir," Satoshi said coolly, "from now on we'll act more appropriate on school property."

Riku couldn't believe what she heard, but she still went along with it anyways, just to let the principle drop the subject.

"You know I have to contact your parent about this," Mr. Yakimoto said in a cool tone.

"Mine are overseas right now, so I don't think you can, even I haven't talked to them in like forever," Riku said.

"I live alone without my parents so you won't be able to reach them," Satoshi said coolly.

"He lives alone?" Riku thought in shock.

"Very well then, you may go back to your class," the principle said after he gave some thought.

As Satoshi and Riku walked back to class, Riku couldn't help but say something to him.

"You know, you could've thought of a better excuse," she said calmly.

"That was the first thing that came to my mind," Satoshi answered, "it saved us from some trouble didn't it?"

"Yeah," Riku replied.

"But I think it isn't over yet," Satoshi finally said.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned, but they got back to their class. As they walked in the announcements came on again.

"Attention all students," Mr. Yakimoto's voice was heard, "I noticed the chaos that have been going on today and I have confronted Mr. Hiwatari, and Ms. Harada already, and to clear things up I hope you will not cause more trouble for them, because through my knowledge the two does share a special relationship, so I hope this knowledge of information does help clear up some confusion."

"Oh crap," Riku thought as she walked to her seat. The whole class suddenly got noisy.

"Since when did this start?" some people asked, and the questions just kept going and going.

Risa of course, knew it wasn't true, but she decided to tease Riku a little bit.

"Hey Riku, now be both have boyfriends," she called out loudly. The whole class turned to her as she walked over to Daisuke and linked her arms around his. Then the yelling started all over again.

"You two are going out?" the question kept on going again.

Daisuke was already in shock.

"They are going out?" he thought in his mind over and over.

"Of course not, are you that stupid?" Dark yelled, "they probably said that to stay out of trouble, and why do you care anyways, you have a girlfriend."

"In case you haven't noticed, Riku is my girlfriend's sister," Daisuke replied.

"Whatever you say," was Dark's reply.

"Class please settle down," Ms. Murrue said. Then the class settled down.

"Okay first off, congratulations to the Harada twins for the start of a new relationships," Ms. Murrue teased, "but we have to get down to business now. If I may remember correctly, the first round of the contest is tomorrow."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to make the next chapter a little more exciting. **And I was just wondering if you like me to make the relationship of the characters more intimate? **Anyways, please review. 


	10. A Surprised Visit

Dislaimer: Just don't sue me cause i'm not claiming anything of dn angel as mine.**

* * *

**

**Previously:** _"Okay first off, congratulations to the Harada twins for the start of a new relationships," Ms. Murrue teased, "but we have to get down to business now. If I may remember correctly, the first round of the contest is tomorrow."

* * *

_

"So Harada and Hiwatari, I'll be counting on you," Ms. Murrue said, "anyways, I'm arranging for the whole class to all go on the field trip tomorrow to the place of the eventfor us to support you two. But for the other 4 events, you're going to be on your own.

"Fine with me, although I rather just not do this thing," Riku thought.

"Anyways, thank for working so hard so far, Hiwatari and Harada," Ms. Murrue said putting on a smile, "now we have to get back to work."

"I hope this thing ends soon so that I won't have to see that brat with Riku anymore," Dark cried out.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Daisuke replied.

"What does that mean?" Dark questioned.

"I have a feeling this isn't over yet," Daisuke answered.

The day passed on and the bell finally rang.

Risa immediately linked arms with Daisuke.

"Let's go home together," Risa cried out.

"Sure," Daisuke answered happily.

The sight of seeing Daisuke and Risa together made Riku tensed. She didn't have track practice today, so she decided to walk home. Risa and Daisuke are probably taking the trolley already. As Riku was walking down the hallway, someone suddenly came from behind her and put their arm around her waist. When she saw who it was, it was Satoshi.

"Hiwatari, what are you" She began to say but got cut off.

"Principal," was Satoshi only reply and they kept on walking right passed Mr. Yakimoto.

"Whew, that was close," Riku sighed after they got out of the school and quickly stepped away from Satoshi, "but don't tell me we have to keep this acting up from now on."

"I wouldn't mind," Satoshi answered quietly. Until something inside him began to stir up making the pain inside him almost unbearable. He fell to the ground and clutched his stomach.

"Hiwatari, what's wrong?" Riku yelled as she saw Satoshi on the ground. Satoshi didn't answer still clutching his stomach.

"Hiwatari," Riku tried again trying to help him get up.

"I'm fine," Satoshi grunted after he got up. He was sweating and his face was pale.

"You don't look fine, should I take you to a hospital?" Riku asked.

"No, just leave me alone," and he pushed her away.

"I'm trying to help you," Riku yelled.

"I don't need your help, just stay the hell away from me you annoying girl," Satoshi yelled back.

Hearing this, Riku was shocked. He didn't have to be that mean. She was only trying to help. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"You idiot see if I care anymore," Riku screamed and ran off.

"I really am an idiot," Satoshi thought after he sat down on the ground.

"Yes you are indeed," Krad answered.

"This is all your god damn fault," Satoshi yelled, "why the hell did you want to come out?"

"Certainly you don't have to be that mean Master Satoshi," Krad replied with a smirk, "she was just an interesting person that's all, something made me feel drawn to her, and no it's not love drawn, but just drawn."

"Shut up, and just stay inside, don't ever do that again," Satoshi said.

"I'll try," Krad teased. And Satoshi stood up and walked home.

RIKU'S ROOM

"Stupid jerk," Riku cried out. It seems Risa wasn't home yet she must have gone off somewhere with Daisuke. Her thoughts trailed back to Satoshi.

"He must have gone home if he didn't go to the hospital," Riku thought, "but he lives by himself."

Annoying thoughts just keep piling up in her mind. Until her thought came back to today when she remembered what Satoshi answered when she asked if they had to keep on acting from now on.

"What was his answer again?" Riku asked herself, and suddenly she remembered.

"I wouldn't mind,"

"Did he really meant what he said," Riku thought over and over again. Then she could take it anymore, she ran downstairs just when Risa got home.

"Where are you going?" Risa asked.

"Out," Riku replied, "tell Joseph don't wait on me for dinner."

She was really worried about Satoshi, she just had to check on him. What was all these emotions she is feeling? They feel just like the feelings she felt when she was around Daisuke. She doesn't really like Satoshi does she? These thoughts all crossed her mind when she was running, until she came to a house with a sign that says Hiwatari Resident. The house was fairly big. Not as big as hers but still big if you consider just one person living in it. He was probably rich.

Riku came up to the door and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she rang a couple more times. When no one still answered she was about to turn and leave until, the door opened.

"Hey," Satoshi said.

"Hi," Riku replied with a little smile, "I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine," Satoshi answered.

"You still don't look to good," Riku said noticing how his voice was low and his face was still a little pale.

"Want to come in?" Satoshi finally said.

"Sure," Riku replied.

"Wow your house is so nice," Riku gasp as she walked in, "it's hard to imagine you live here by yourself."

"Well the maids come every week to clean the place," Satoshi answered, "want some water?"

"I think you should rest," Riku answered, "I can get the water by myself."

"I can do it," Satoshi said as he walked.

"I told you to relax," Riku boasted out in a loud tone indicating that she was serious.

"Okay," Satoshi said as he sat down on a sofa in the living room, "the glass is in the top cabinet and the water's in the fridge."

"Thanks," Riku said as she walked to the kitchen.

Riku grabbed a glass from the cabinet and opened the refrigerator. She was really surprised. The refrigerator was filled with nothing but bottles of water, and when she opened the freezer, it was only filled with ice.

"What the heck does he eat?" Riku thought. Then it occurred to her to open the cabinets, and it turns out there was nothing but instant ramen.

"Don't tell me he eats this crap every day," Riku thought.

"Hey Satoshi," Riku cried out as she walked in the living room, "have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, why?" Satoshi replied.

"You don't eat ramen everyday do you?" Riku questioned in a serious tone.

"Actually I do, it's quick and easy," Satoshi answered. Now Riku took in a breath, she was about to yell.

"What kind of human being eats instant ramen everyday?" she scolded, "no wonder why your sick, you're lacking nutrition."

This time Satoshi started laughing. This was Riku's first time seeing him laugh so she was really surprised.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Riku asked sternly.

"It's just you sound so much like a mother scolding her child," Satoshi answered still laughing.

"Since you still have that much energy left, let's go," Riku said as she headed for the door.

"Go where?" Satoshi asked with a puzzled look.

"To the super market of course, unless you want to eat ramen again tonight, I suggest you shut up and move it," Riku replied.

* * *

** Anyways review because this might be my last chapter, because i guess i'm starting to lose my writing spirit so i just don't feel like writing that much these days. That's why this chapter was so short. Just review, just for some inspiration.If i do make a next chapter, i promise it will be way better than this one.**


	11. Cooking Disaster

Disclaimer: Okay i'm just going to say this one more time, and it's going to apply to my whole story. I don't own Dn Angel.

* * *

Previously_: "What kind of human being eats instant ramen everyday?" she scolded, "no wonder why you're sick, you're lacking nutrition."_

_This time Satoshi started laughing. This was Riku's first time seeing him laugh so she was really surprised._

"_And what may I ask is so funny?" Riku asked sternly._

"_It's just you sound so much like a mother scolding her child," Satoshi answered still laughing._

"_Since you still have that much energy left, let's go," Riku said as she headed for the door._

"_Go where?" Satoshi asked with a puzzled look._

"_To the super market of course, unless you want to eat ramen again tonight, I suggest you shut up and move it," Riku replied. _

Satoshi and Riku were now walking to the supermarket. They were both silent.

"Hey, sorry about today," Satoshi finally said.

"About?" Riku asked with a puzzled look.

"Yelling at you," Satoshi said quietly.

"It's okay, I guess it was kind of my fault too for yelling at you first," Riku replied.

They finally got to the store.

"Okay grab a cart cause we have **a lot **of stuff to buy," Riku ordered, "god I don't know how someone can live like that."

Satoshi smiled as he went to get a cart.

"Let me think, I don't even know where to start," Riku said, "I think we should start with: soy sauce, salt, sugar,…"

"Why are we getting so much stuff?" Satoshi asked as Riku was piling stuff in the cart.

"Hey I'm doing you a favor okay, so I suggest you stop questioning me and push the cart," Riku replied.

"It's not like I know how to cook anyways," Satoshi said coldly.

"I'll tell you what, since you helped me out with that photo incident, I'll repay you by cooking for you until you learn how to okay?" Riku said.

"Sure," Satoshi replied.

They went to get all the stuff that they need.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Riku finally asked Satoshi.

"I don't know, something warm," Satoshi said as he was still thinking.

"Since you don't feel well, how about chicken soup, it's fairly easy to make?" Riku said excitedly.

"Fine with me," Satoshi answered.

BACK AT SATOSHI'S HOUSE

"Okay, now we have to put all this stuff away," Riku said as she stacked piles and piles of groceries bag on the counter.

"We have enough stuff to fill this whole kitchen," Satoshi grunted.

"For your information, vegetables are much healthier then instant ramen," Riku answered boldly.

They put all the stuff in the fridge and filled the cabinets with more essential stuff.

"Now we're ready to cook," Riku finally said, "so you're going to help me so you can learn too."

15 MINUTES LATER

"HIWATARI, didn't I tell you to keep the burner on low," Riku yelled as she noticed that everything had boiled over making a big mess.

"I thought it would just cook faster if the heat was high," Satoshi answered, "just a little experiment.

"Experiment, with this," Riku screamed as she threw a cloth that nailed him in the face, "clean up."

After some more mishap in the kitchen, the chicken soup was finally done.

"You know what," Riku sighed, "you're more of a bother in the kitchen than a helper."

"I told you, I don't know how to cook," Satoshi answered.

Then they both sat down and ate.

"This is not that bad," Satoshi said as he sipped the soup.

"Well it would have been better if you didn't mistake sugar for salt," Riku replied.

"Hey both the bottles were the same okay," Satoshi argued.

"Except for the fact that one said salt and the other said sugar," Riku argued back.

"It was small print okay, at least it still turned out fine in the end," Satoshi finally said.

"Whatever,"

Then it was time for Riku to go home, it was about 7 o'clock already.

"Okay, when I come back tomorrow, I better not see a single package of ramen missing or I'm going to kill you," Riku said strictly.

"Okay," replied Satoshi.

HARADA'S HOUSE

"Riku, I've been waiting for you for like forever now," Risa exclaimed as Riku just got home.

"What do you want now?" Riku asked.

"Guess what, Niwa walked me home today," Risa said excitedly.

"And you point is," Riku questioned now starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you think it's so sweet of him," Risa squealed.

"I thought you made him walk you though," Riku thought, but instead she said, "yeah that was really nice of him."

"So where did you go?" Risa asked now regaining her composure.

"Nowhere special, just Hiwatari's house since he wasn't feeling well and made him dinner," Riku said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Oh is something going on?" Risa asked with a smirk.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Riku yelled, "I'm just returning the favor since he helped me out a lot, anyways, and I won't be home for dinner for the next couple of days or weeks so don't wait for me."

"Sure," Risa said still smirking.

* * *

**Sorry i took so long to update. Anyways i know this chapter really sucked, but don't worry, i'll be updating more often since i decided to make my chapters shorter now. Also thanks to some or your ideas, i decided that i will make alternate endings for the characters. PLEASE RXR then.**


End file.
